Retailers worldwide confront the problem of inventory tracking on a consistent basis. A variety of computer systems have been employed in an attempt to provide near real-time inventory tracking. However, such systems may be expensive and comprised of monolithic equipment that cannot be easily hidden from view. In addition, such systems may typically require a high degree of expertise to install and maintain the systems.